


Пять раз их любовный квадрат смотрел «Одиночество» (И один раз, когда они не смогли).

by Bkol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Movie Night, Multichat - Freeform, Snekmouse - Freeform, although I’m a Marichat stan could you tell?, love-square all over the place, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkol/pseuds/Bkol
Summary: Со слов Адриана «Одиночество» очень редкий и особенный фильм.Маринет не особо была уверена насчёт редкости, но насчёт его особенности была убеждена. Этот фильм был замечательный, изменяющий жизнь.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	Пять раз их любовный квадрат смотрел «Одиночество» (И один раз, когда они не смогли).

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times The Love-Square Watched ‘Solitude’ (And One Time They Didn’t)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496852) by [MiaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown). 



— Не говоря уже о том, что впервые в моей жизни я пришёл в кино с подругой! — улыбаясь сказал Адриан как раз в тот момент, когда началась реклама перед показом фильма, на который они тайком пробрались посмотреть в художественный кинотеатр на Елисейских полях.   
Даже если Маринетт поставила бы себя в неловкое положение перед ним в следующие пять секунд, она всё равно не смогла бы себя заставить думать об этом.   
Адриан назвал её своей подругой, и даже если бы это само по себе не сделало её день — который она провела с Адрианом! — то это было под силу сделать лучащемуся счастью в его глазах, появившемуся, когда он впервые увидел мать, играющую главную роль в «Одиночестве». Его глаза были прикованы к экрану на протяжении всего фильма, он ни разу не отрывал взгляд, как и не снимал шлема с головы.   
Внимание Маринетт, напротив, скакало между завораживающим произведением искусства, которое было не только очаровательным, но и многослойным, и девушка просто не могла дождаться, чтобы раскрыть каждый слой, и самим фильмом. Она ещё никогда не была так благодарна, что нападение акумы не прерывало её деятельность в самый неподходящий момент. Она была признательна за то время, которое они могли провести вместе, даже если после фильма она вынуждена будет вернуться к печальной реальности наличия случайных людей, преследующих их по улицам и считающих, что она девушка Адриана, впрочем это юноша неистово отрицал. Но это было вполне нормально.   
Быть ему хорошим другом стоило всех этих страданий.

____________________

Обычно, когда Леди Баг проносилась мимо особняка Агреста, она старалась не обращать слишком много внимания на то, дома ли хозяин огромной комнаты со стеной, сделанной сплошь из стекла. Однако, в этот раз она не смогла удержаться.

Она грациозным движением приземлилась на подоконник и с искренней улыбкой наблюдала, как Адриан протанцевал по комнате, взволнованно покачивая пятой точкой.   
— Я не могу поверить, что он действительно это сделал! Это так заботливо с его стороны, не находишь?! — воскликнул он, повернувшись спиной к окну.   
Маринетт от любопытства приподняла одну бровь, пытаясь понять с кем и о чём говорит парень.   
— Эй! Ты где? Клянусь, если ты снова съешь целую головку сыра… — говорил он кружа по комнате, по-видимому обыскивая её взглядом, когда заметил супергероиню в открытом окне. Он сразу же застыл на месте, приоткрыв от удивления рот.

— Леди Баг! Что… что привело тебя сюда? — спросил он, заливаясь густым румянцем.   
— Я… я была по соседству и не смогла не заметить, как ты был взволнован, и я… — быстро извинилась Маринетт, чувствуя, как её лицо краснеет в тон Адриана.   
Она спрыгнула в комнату, откашлялась и решила попробовать перевести разговор в другое русло, избавив их обоих от неловкости. (Не то чтобы она сочла вихляние попой Адриана каким-то не милым, но, судя по цвету его щёк, он был явно смущён).   
— С кем ты разговаривал?   
— Разговаривал? — он выглядел удивлённым, как будто её появление полностью сбило его со следа, но вскоре понимание настигло его. — Да, я разговаривал с кем-то и ты это услышала! Верно! Знаешь, это забавная история, — он неловко рассмеялся, поднеся руку к затылку. — Видишь ли, я… я разговаривал с моим котом! C моим абсолютно обычным котом, который мне не отвечает. Это было бы странно!   
— У тебя есть кот? — удивленно спросила Маринетт. Возможно, она не так хорошо знала Адриана, как ей казалось. — Я никогда не замечала, что ты так любишь котов.   
— О, ну значит тигр вылез из клетки, не так ли? — рассмеялся он, прежде чем продолжить поспешно: — В общем, я бы с радостью вас познакомил, но ему немного не здоровится сегодня. Он съел целую головку сыра, — и да, я знаю, что коты не должны есть сыр, но по какой-то странной причине он его очень любит, — так что я не хотел бы беспокоить его.

В подтверждение его слов из глубины комнаты послышалось вялое «мяу». — О, конечно, я понимаю! — заверила его Маринетт.   
Это мяуканье звучало совершенно неестественно, так что, несомненно, лучше было оставить бедного питомца выздоравливать самостоятельно. — Так что за хорошие новости, позволь спросить? — продолжила она, надеясь, что не переступила его границы.   
Леди Баг и Адриан не были особо близки — ей было довольно сложно сохранять самообладание рядом с ним, так как Маринетт и её односторонняя тоска по престижному супергерою определённо заставили бы его чувствовать себя неловко, не так ли? Однако, ей действительно было любопытно, что же заставило его быть таким счастливым.   
— О, да! Моя мама — она больше не с нами — была актрисой, и она играет главную роль в фильме под названием «Одиночество». И очень трудно найти копию фильма, но я только что получил одну от отца. В этом году он и в самом деле расширил границы дозволенных развлечений, — сказал Адриан с глупой улыбкой, протягивая ей DVD, который всё это время держал в своей руке, и который Маринет не заметила, слишком сосредоточенная на его бодром настроении.   
— Тогда это действительно хорошая новость! Поздравляю, Адриан! — просияла Маринетт, принимая футляр с DVD и переворачивая его, чтобы изучить краткое описание, хотя она прекрасно знала, о чем был фильм. — Вообще-то я хотел посмотреть его прямо сейчас. Я знаю, что это звучит глупо и возможно у тебя миллион других более интересных дел, но… — неуверенно произнёс Адриан, закусывая нижнюю губу. — Если бы ты захотела посмотреть его со мной… — Он замолчал, прежде чем посмотреть на неё из-под своих ресниц. — Я был бы счастив, если бы ты осталась!   
Маринетт до такой степени опешила от его предложения, что просто стояла с приоткрытым ртом и пялилась на него. _Неужели Адриан серьёзно пригласил её остаться и посмотреть с ним фильм, который был так дорог его сердцу?_   
Однако Адриан, должно быть, неправильно истолковал ее молчание, потому что продолжил с уже пылающими щеками: — Знаешь что, просто забудь об этом, это была глупая идея!   
— Нет, нет! — тут же запротестовала она, обретя дар речи в последний момент. — Я останусь! Конечно! На всякий случай, разбеспокойся. В смысле, не беспокойся! Я… у меня есть время! — выпалила Маринетт прежде чем кто-то из них передумает.   
— Ты… ты останешься? Круто! — моментально воспрял духом Адриан. С едва заметной дрожью он взял у нее футляр и поспешил к телевизору. Он вставил диск в проигрыватель, а Маринетт устроилась на диване. Когда фильм начался, Адриан занял своё место около неё, ближе чем это было необходимо. Маринетт прижала к себе подушку, чтобы руки не разгуливали сами по себе. Было бы крайне неловко, если бы она по рассеянности попыталась взять его за руку во время фильма.   
Возможно то, что она являлась Леди Баг, не имело ничего общего с удачей, потому как частенько поглядывая в сторону Адриана, она всё же пропустила все глуповатые влюблённые взгляды, которые юноша бросал в её сторону на протяжении всего фильма.

____________________

У Маринетт выдалась не слишком удачная неделя. Адриан все это время отсутствовал в школе, он даже не мог нормально ответить на сообщения в групповом чате, так как ему нужно было работать над каким-то секретным проектом своего отца. Так что, конечно, Маринетт скучала по нему всем сердцем. Это и стало причиной того, что она решила соорудить гнёздышко из подушек и одеял посреди своей комнаты. Она включила гирлянду из фонариков, которая украшала поручни её кровати-чердака, приготовила миску с попкорном и развернула монитор так, чтобы видеть его, устроившись уютно среди мягких принадлежностей.   
Она как раз собиралась нажать кнопку воспроизведения своего абсолютно законно приобретённого экземпляра фильма «Одиночество» — признаться, быть супергероиней Парижа имело свои преимущества — когда раздался тихий стук в в её люк на крыше.   
— Входи! — крикнула она и, посмотрев вверх, увидела, как Кот Нуар открывает люк и спускается к ней на кровать.   
— Что ты делаешь, Принцесса? — игриво спросил он, спускаясь на пол. Он потянулся, как кошка выгнув спину, пока Маринетт играла с прядью волос, подыскивая в уме честное, но не слишком смущающее объяснение.   
— У меня вечер кино, — решилась она в конце концов.   
— О! И что по расписанию? — спросил Кот, прежде чем его взгляд переместился на экран, и брови под маской приподнялись. — «Одиночество»? Его довольно трудно найти!   
— Ну, у меня свои источники, — подстегнула ему Маринетт. — Но я удивлена, что фильм тебе знаком. Артхаус обычно не самые популярные фильмы.   
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что мне доставляет удовольствие только то, что популярно? Ты меня ранила, Принцесса! — он театрально надул губы. — Позволь мне тебе сообщить, что у меня изысканный вкус. К тому же, ну что я могу сказать? Это шедевр, — пожал он плечами, ухмыляясь.   
— Я предполагала, что ты именно это и скажешь, — хихикнула Маринетт. — Но в этот раз ты прав. Так что, ты присядешь и посмотришь его со мной?   
— Можно? — глаза Кота засияли как маяки, и он не теряя ни минутки вскарабкался в середину крепости из подушек, удобно устроившись рядом с Маринетт. — Не знал, что мыши строят такие удобные гнёздышки.   
— Зануда, — Маринетт закатила глаза, поднимая несколько кусочков попкорна, чтобы бросить в него, в попытке стереть самодовольную ухмылку с его лица. Однако, Кот легко поймал их ртом, и его ухмылка только выросла.   
— К Вашим услугам, — он шутливо поклонился, запуская руку в миску и набивая рот попкорном. — Та фто фа фофод? — спросил он, но Маринетт бесстрастно посмотрела на него. Он понял намек, проглотил кусочек и повторил вопрос, который на этот раз прозвучал вполне разборчиво: 

— Итак, что за повод? Должен ли я всего лишь полагать, что ты проводишь все свои пятничные вечера за просмотром черно-белых фильмов?   
— О, мне просто захотелось его посмотреть, — Маринетт неловко рассмеялась, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимо, но лихорадочный взмах руки и румянец, заливающий лицо, не помогли ей. Кот продолжал разглядывать её без всякого выражения, поэтому она неохотно добавила: 

— Хорошо, я смотрела этот фильм с кем-то очень важным для меня, и этот фильм напоминает мне о нём.   
— О, — это было всё, что сперва сказал немного ошеломлённый Кот, но он сравнительно быстро пришёл в себя. — Значит это означает, что ты скучаешь по своему любимому другу? — спросил он, шевеля бровями.   
— Да, это действительно так, — призналась она с лёгкой улыбкой и, прежде чем Кот сказал что-то ещё, она нажала кнопку воспроизведения фильма.   
Она зарылась поглубже в груду одеял и положила поудобнее голову на плечо Коту. Он притянул её за плечо к себе поближе — явно только для того, чтобы было легче дотянуться до попкорна — но это было так естественно, что они оставались в таком положении до того момента, пока не пошли титры. Вполне возможно, шея Маринетт будет болеть на следующий день от слишком долгого пребывания в таком положении, но, честно говоря, она просто не могла себя заставить подумать об этом.

____________________

По мнению Маринетт, не стоило вдаваться в подробности, как именно Аспик и Мультимаус оказались на крыше микроавтобуса в кинотеатре для автомобилистов под открытым небом. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, единственное что имело значение, это то, что она — уже в который раз — ожидала начало показа фильма «Одиночество» в компании Адриана. Её сердце трепетало от этой мысли даже сейчас, когда она смотрела этот фильм в четвёртый раз подряд и, соответсвенно, знала сценарий наизусть, потому что это означало, что она могла провести в компании Адриана целый час. Несмотря на то, что он не мог знать, что под маской мыши скрывалась его подруга Маринетт. Что, если подумать немного, было едва ли не лучшим, что могло с ней случиться. Как Маринетт или Леди Баг, она должна была поддерживать свою репутацию: она не могла выставить себя полной дурой. Но, скорее всего, Адриан больше никогда в жизни не увидит Мультимышь, так что же ей терять? Придуманный ею сценарий подозрительно казался ночью без последствий.   
Итак, Маринетт призвала всё своё мужество и откинулась назад на руки, чтобы казаться расслабленной — чёрт побери, где же этот Кот, когда она могла покрасоваться своими талантами — пока она настраивала свой голос и намеревалась задать вопрос.   
— Ну что, насколько тебе на данный момент нравятся все эти супергеройские обязанности, Красавчик?   
Голова Аспика резко повернулась, и он уставился на неё глазами, размером с блюдце. Тем не менее, несвойственная ему глупая ухмылка очень медленно сменила его ошеломлённое выражение, когда он растянулся рядом с ней, лёжа на боку. Он подпёр голову локтем и посмотрел в её глаза.   
— Я не знаю, ты мне скажи!   
Если бы Маринетт уже не сидела, она определённо упала бы в обморок. Однако, она помнила, что не может позволить себе пропасть в этих завораживающих тёмно-зеленых глазах. Адриан захотел пофлиртовать с супергероиней, которой ему не придётся больше никогда посмотреть в глаза? Да будет так. Маринетт могла дать ему то, что он хотел.   
— О, учитывая все обстоятельств, это довольно _мышеумопомрачительно_ , — практически промурлыкала она. К её величайшему удивлению, Адриан расхохотался.   
— _Оргазмично_ услышать это! Всегда приятно узнать, что твой напарник-супергерой не чувствует себя слишком _размасштабированным_ , чтобы веселиться, выполняя свои обязанности.   
— Ну, я не могу жаловаться. Довольно легко наслаждаться работой, когда у меня самый лучший напарник из всех, кого я могла когда-либо попросить, — сказала она с кокетливой улыбкой, но когда она говорила это утверждение, не только Асмик занимал её мысли. Хотя она получала удовольствие от совместного времяпрепровождения с Адрианом вот как сейчас, наедине, она бы никогда в жизни не поменяла Кота на него.   
И по всей видимости, о совместной работе их троих не могло идти и речи. Казалось, что два героя избегают друг друга, как огня, тщательно продумывая свои ходы, чтобы никогда не пересекаться. Маринетт не могла понять, из-за чего все это соперничество; по ее мнению, ребята поладили бы _оргазмично_ , если бы когда-нибудь встретились.   
— Я мог бы сказать тоже самое, — голос Асмика вывел её из задумчивости.   
В темноте, укрывающей их под своим покровом, Маринетт не могла точно сказать, окрасились ли его щёки в розоватый оттенок, или это просто её разум подшучивал над ней. Как бы то ни было, когда через несколько секунд запустили фильм, и Адриан с сияющими глазами повернулся к огромному экрану, чтобы наблюдать за появлением трехметрового изображения его матери, дерзкая улыбка Маринетт испарилась. Несмотря на ее первоначальный план, она не могла удержаться от желания, чтобы Адриан узнал, с кем так легко разговаривал всего минуту назад. Возможно, эта маленькая деталь могла бы иметь жизненно важные последствия.

____________________

Маринетт клялась, что она была ответственным супергероем и Хранителем, никогда не использующим свои силы в собственных интересах. Во всяком случае, не часто. Но так же она была предприимчивой и любознательной личностью, поэтому она просто _должна была_ знать.   
Она стояла посреди своей комнаты, одетая как Мультимышь, приготовившись получить знания, которых так жаждала, когда люк в крыше, ведущий на балкон, распахнулся, и промокший насквозь Кот Нуар просочился внутрь.   
— Какая ужасно _лапающая_ погода! — переживал он, безуспешно пытаясь не намочить её кровать, пока спускался в комнату. Когда он, наконец, достиг нижнего уровня и посмотрел вверх, его взгляд переместился на Маринетт, которая застыла на месте, как олень, попавший в свет фар.   
— Я… помешал чему-то? — осторожно спросил Кот почёсывая затылок.   
— О, нет, я как раз собиралась… Ладно, неважно. Ты же сейчас простудишься! — она пришла в себя и тотчас же понеслась принести ему сухие полотенца.   
— Зачем ты вышел на улицу в такую погоду? — упрекнула она его, протягивая полотенце, чтобы вытереть его кожанный костюм, в то время, пока оборачивала другим полотенцем его голову, осторожно вытирая волосы.   
— Мне просто нужно было уйти, — пробормотал Кот, покорно вытирая на себе воду, слегка сгибая колени, чтобы Маринетт могла дотянуться до его макушки. — Я не думал, что пойдёт такой дождь.   
— Но, Котёнок, дождь идёт с самого утра!   
— Я, ммм… я в самом деле не хотел находиться дома и я не знал, куда бы я мог пойти, поэтому я просто бродил по городу, — пожал он плечами.   
Руки Маринетт замерли, и она осторожно подняла полотенце, которое держала в руках, чтобы посмотреть своему котенку в глаза: — Мне очень жаль, Кот. Но я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что тебе всегда здесь рады.   
— Спасибо, Мари- Мультимаус, — смущенно сказал он, и тут же одарил ее улыбкой.   
У Маринетт возникло ощущение, что он пытается сделать вид, будто на самом деле ничего не произошло, даже если это неправда. Она подавила усмешку и внутренне прокляла свои собственные правила, которые мешали ей быть рядом со своим напарником, когда он, по всей видимости, нуждался в ней больше всего. Она не могла призвать его поделиться с ней подробностями домашней жизни, не угрожая при этом раскрытию его личности, поэтому ей пришлось довольствоваться грустной улыбкой. — Я сейчас вернусь, а пока располагайся поудобнее!   
Стараясь не попасться на глаза своим родителям, которые, к счастью, были заняты внизу в пекарне, Маринетт приготовила на кухне две большие кружки горячего шоколада с крошечными маршмеллоу и вернулась в свою комнату. Она обнаружила Кота склонившимся над её компьютером, изучающим файл, который она открыла прежде, чем его появление нарушило ее планы. Она спрятала улыбку, протягивая ему одну из кружек, после чего села на пол посреди комнаты, скрестив ноги и подула на горячий шоколад.   
— Ты снова скучаешь по нему? По твоему особенному другу, — сказал Кот после долгого уютного молчания, которое они оба провели, потягивая свои напитки.   
— Да, — призналась Маринетт, опустив глаза. — Его не было в школе всю неделю. Она пожала плечами, но продолжила более бодрым тоном: — Но эй, быть моделью на Неделе Высокой Моды должно быть очень интересно, так что я рада за него.   
Она почувствовала, как фальшивая улыбка исчезла с ее лица, когда она допила остатки своего напитка. Зная Адриана, она на самом деле не думала, что Неделя Высокой Моды приносила ему такое же удовольствие, как принесла бы ей. Казалось, что Кот размышлял над своим ответом, прежде чем улыбнуться ей. Однако это была не одна из его так хорошо известных самодовольных улыбок или кокетливых ухмылок, эта улыбка была полна мягкости и искренности. Это было так опьяняюще, что по рукам Маринетт побежали мурашки. — Как бы то ни было, но я уверен, что он тоже скучал по тебе.   
Она не сразу ответила, только улыбнулась сама себе, спрятавшись за кужкой: — Не думаю, что ты прав, но это очень мило с твоей стороны считать, что я так же важна для него

— Почему ты так сомневаешься в себе? Бьюсь об заклад, что он считает тебя очаровательной, восхитительной и очень хотел бы проводить с тобой больше времени! — уверенно сказал Кот.   
— Кот, это просто смешно, — рассмеялась Маринетт. — Фактически ты мне говоришь, что я нравлюсь ему. Словно, _по-настоящему_ нравлюсь ему.   
— Я… Неужели? — он отпрянул, недоверчиво уставившись на Маринетт. — Я… так вот что все это значит?   
— Я имею в виду, очаровательная _И_ восхитительная? Ну же, Кот, ну какой же ты все-таки _приуютный_ кот, если считаешь это платоническим, — засмеялась Маринетт, игриво качая головой.   
Но Кот не ответил. Он сидел, застыв на месте, и смотрел на нее с глупым выражением лица. То, что он не моргал и не подавал никаких других признаков жизни, заставило Маринетт насторожиться.   
— Кот, не сходи с ума, я пошутила! — улыбнулась она. — В любом случае, не стоит из-за этого волноваться. Я уверена, что он не считает меня ни замечательной, ни очаровательной. Даже если… А, неважно.   
— Даже если?.. — почти раздражённо подсказал Кот, подавшись вперёд на своём сиденье. Казалось, что он буквально цепляется за её следующие слова. Маринетт просто не понимала, что могло вызвать у него такую реакцию.   
— Это действительно глупо, — сказала она, прикусив нижнюю губу. Но это был ее напарник, который смотрел на нее умоляющими кошачьими глазами. Если и был кто-то, с кем она могла поделиться своими секретами, то это был он.   
— Даже если бы я этого хотела, — сказала она наконец, покраснев от своего объяснения.   
— А ты бы хотела? - он выглядел более ошеломленным, чем хотелось бы Маринетт. Всего несколько минут назад он предполагал, что Адриан может быть по уши влюблен в нее, а теперь он был шокирован тем, что он нравится ей самой? Двойные стандарты!   
— Я же говорила тебе, что это глупо, — усмехнулась она, отчаянно пытаясь подыскать в голове менее неловкую тему для разговора. Она взволнованно протянула руку, чтобы схватить свой хвостик и накрутить прядь волос на палец, но не смогла найти его, так как ее волосы были собраны в пучки Мультимыши. Однако это навело ее на мысль.   
— Так тебе даже не любопытно, почему я дома и в полной боевой готовности, когда нет никакой акумы в ближайшем поле зрения?   
Когда же он так ничего и не произнёс, просто продолжая смотреть на нее с шокированным выражением лица, она продолжила: — Насколько я могу тебе рассказать, это для исследовательских целей.   
Стараясь не обращать внимания на его молчание, Маринетт поставила кружку рядом с собой на пол, встала и, чтобы продемонстрировать, призвала свою сверхспособность. Как только она призвала силу Множества, она разделилась на две маленькие мультимышки: каждая размером с клубок пряжи. Именно в этот момент она осознала свою ошибку и с тоской уставилась на беспроводную мышь, с помощью которой могла бы включить фильм. И которая находилась на её столе на недосягаемой высоте.   
— Гм, ты не мог бы мне помочь? — неловко попросила Кота одна из Мультимышек. Супергерой тряхнул головой, наконец-то приходя в себя. Он поставил кружку и пересек комнату, наклонившись к Маринетт. — Подвезти? — спросил он с легкой ухмылкой и пустил 10-сантиметровую Маринетт забраться к нему на ладонь.   
— К компьютеру, пожалуйста! — шутливо скомандовала она, закатывая глаза на выходки своего напарника. Он мог бы просто принести ей контроллер, но вместо этого он отнес ее к столу и с усмешкой наблюдал, как Маринетт схватила предмет, который вполне мог конкурировать с ней по размеру. Всё выглядело так, будто она заказывала обратный билет, так как возвращалась на своё первоначальное место тем же способом, которым и уходила — на ладони Кота. Не то чтобы она жаловалась.   
Оставшаяся на полу Мультимышь жестом пригласила Кота сесть, и, когда он это сделал, развернувшись лицом к экрану, она вскарабкалась ему на плечо. Оказавшись там, она запечатлела легкий поцелуй на щеке супергероя.   
— Спасибо, что подвез! — подмигнула она, прежде чем повернуться и удобно устроиться у него на плече. Другая Мультимышь тоже была довольно занята, забираясь на его другое плечо, чтобы заметить румянец, появившийся на щеках Кота.   
— Ну и каков же наш план, Мышинетт? — спросил он, прочищая горло.   
— К сожалению, у «Одиночества» нет 3D-версии, но я думаю, что подыскала решение для этого очевидного недостатка, — хором сказали две Мультимыши, они обе вытащили очки с черными линзами из кармана своего суперкостюма и поместили их на носы.   
— Пора проверить гипотезу! Я надеюсь, что эти два потока изображения с разных ракурсов сработают схожим способом, — усмехнулась она.   
— У меня всегда было чувство, что у тебя имеются еще более запутанные планы, чем у Леди Баг, — рассмеялся Кот, нажимая кнопку воспроизведения.   
Маринетт ласково закатила глаза и прижалась к его шее, устраиваясь поудобнее. Она подумала, что он, должно быть, не заметил мурлыканья, вырвавшегося из его горла в ответ на её движение. Не то чтобы она возражала, в действительности это было довольно мило.

____________________

Это не было свиданием.   
Они оба согласились с этим. Хотя значительная часть Маринетт хотела бы, чтобы они этого не делали. Это не означало, что она забыла Адриана. Но это также не означало, что она оставалась безразличной к своему партнеру. Всё это говорило лишь о том, что она была сбита с толку и была склонна принимать опрометчивые решения.   
Поэтому, когда Кот Нуар пригласил свою напарницу на не-романтическое не-свидание в парк, где они могли слушать сверчков под окрашенным лунным светом небом, любуясь звездами и лёжа на удобном одеяле так близко друг к другу, что их плечи соприкасались, ожидая общедоступного показа под открытым небом, который они пришли посмотреть заблаговременно до начала, она сразу же согласилась. — Это же Кассиопея! — Кот указал на небо слева от себя, его рука зависла над пятнистой маской Маринетт. Она попыталась понять, на что именно ей следует смотреть — уж точно не на его бицепсы, в этом-то она была совершенно уверена, — но никак не могла найти созвездие.   
— То, которое начинается со звезды возле кроны дерева? — неуверенно спросила она, указывая на небо.   
— Нет, чуть левее, — Кот взял ее указательный палец и повернул его так, чтобы теперь он был направлен на более яркую звезду в открытом небе. — Похоже на букву «W» — добавил Кот, обводя её пальцем воображаемую линию, соединяющую звезды.   
— Я его вижу! — воскликнула восторженно Маринетт, когда созвездие внезапно вспыхнуло перед её мысленным взором.   
Она повернула голову вправо, чтобы проверить, что они с Котом смотрят на одно и то же, но это уже было не так, потому что Кот смотрел ей прямо в глаза, а она в ответ смотрела на него.   
Он был так близко, что она почувствовала его дыхание на своих щеках, когда он сказал: — Хорошая работа, Миледи.   
Маринетт не могла отвести глаз от него, и её веки начали медленно закрываться, когда она наклонилась ближе, в тот самый момент, когда Кот исчез из её поля зрения, поскольку он отодвинулся и сел, обхватив колени. Маринетт последовала его примеру, вздрогнув и почувствовав, как её лицо от смущения заливает румянец.   
— Я… Что-то не так, Кот? — робко спросила она, откашлявшись и положив руку ему на плечо.   
— Я, гм… Я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чём. Или, скорее, о ком-то, — сказал он со вздохом, поворачиваясь к ней. Он осторожно убрал её руку со своего плеча и положил обратно на колено. Поскольку они сидели лицом друг к другу, скрестив ноги, он вдруг показался ей очень далеким.   
— Хорошо, я слушаю, — выдавила Маринетт, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле.   
— Миледи, я всегда знал, что наши чувства никогда не совпадали, — начал он, глядя на неё своими грустными кошачьими глазами. — И некоторое время назад я осознал, что это никогда не изменится. Неважно, что я чувствую, потому что есть вещи, на которые нельзя оказать давление. И я… я не говорю, что я пошёл вперёд, но есть кое-кто, с кем, я предполагаю, я могу просто быть рядом, и я действительно хочу попробовать. Я хочу дать нам шанс.   
Он потряс головой, пытаясь прояснить свои мысли: 

— Нет, это не совсем так. Я хочу дать шанс себе. Быть счастливым, даже если это произойдёт без тебя. И я думаю, что я могу быть с ней. Так что, надеюсь, ты простишь меня, если я пойду вперёд.   
Маринетт почувствовала, как непролитые слёзы застилающие глаза и заполняющие горло, душили её. Она почувствовала тяжесть в груди, как если бы её сдавливал груз упущенных возможностей.   
— Она… она настолько удивительна? — выдавила она из себя. Это был не самый срочный вопрос, да и не самый важный, но именно он с горяча сорвался с ее губ.   
— Она самый лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был, — сказал Кот с глупой улыбкой.   
— Понимаю, — Маринетт глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на звёзды над головой, чтобы полностью стереть предательские следы слёз со своих глаз. Через несколько секунд она повернулась к своему напарнику с неуверенной улыбкой.   
— Поздравляю, Кот! Надеюсь, вы будете очень счастливы с ней!   
— Благодарю тебя, Миледи! Для меня это очень много значит, — удовлетворенно вздохнул Кот, расправляя плечи. Он продолжил с мечтательным выражением на лице: — Знаешь, я только недавно узнал, что нравлюсь ей, моя гражданская личность, и я просто… Не понимаю, как я не замечал её раньше.   
«Значит, нас двое», — с горечью подумала Маринетт.   
— Она изобретательна, умна и очаровательна! Она совершенно потрясающая!   
Маринетт могла бы поразмышлять о его подозрительно знакомом выборе слов, если бы самые настоящие звезды, сияющие в его глазах, не отвлекли её. _Это был тот взгляд, которым он привык одаривать её! Дарил ей!_   
Она решила, что ключевым было слово «привык».   
— Честно говоря, я чувствую себя немного виноватым, — признался Кот, глядя на свои колени, где его руки продолжали теребить ткань хвоста. — Я знаю, что нравлюсь ей только потому, что она призналась в этом Коту Нуару, но она не знала, что это был я, так что… Но я клянусь, что не пытался выведать ее секреты, я просто хотел понять её! — поспешно объяснил он, оглядываясь на неё в поисках поддержки.   
— Если она влюблена в тебя, и ты отвечаешь ей взаимностью, то мне трудно представить, что она будет расстроена от того, нашёл ли ты ключ к разгадке самостоятельно или с небольшой помощью, — сказала Маринетт с ободряющей улыбкой. Ей самой, определённо, было бы всё равно.   
— Надеюсь, ты права. Я вообще-то хочу пригласить её на свидание в ближайшее время. Если она согласится, то я отведу её на фильм, который мы собираемся посмотреть сегодня вечером, — сказал он с полуулыбкой, почесывая затылок.   
— На… на «Одиночество»? — спросила Маринетт, не удержавшись. Она чувствовала себя так, словно из её лёгких высосали весь воздух. _Этот фильм был их с Котом!_ (Ладно, если быть абсолютно честной, то это был их фильм с Котом и Адрианом, но сейчас дело было не в этом!) _Как он мог повести другую девушку на их фильм?!_   
— Да. Знаешь, это довольно забавная история. Мы посмотрели его вместе довольно большое количество раз, только она не знает и о половине этого. Проделки с личностью, я прав? — Кот закатил глаза и рассмеялся. — Но на самом деле, мы смотрели его на нашем первой совместной дружеской встрече. Только мы вдвоём.   
Маринетт не могла побороть охватившее её переполняющее чувство осведомлённости. Почему ей казалось, что она знает эту историю лучше, чем свои пять пальцев?   
— Мне следовало понять ещё тогда, что она всегда была для меня больше, чем просто другом. Представляешь, а я и не заметил этого, когда люди на самом деле думали, что мы… — он прикусил губу, прервавшись на полуслове, его обеспокоенный взгляд метнулся к своей напарнице.   
Хотя Маринетт там уже и не было. По крайней мере её душа отсутствовала. Она, должно быть, вырвалась из её тела где-то между «очаровательная и потрясающая» и «больше, чем просто другом». Потому что кусочки паззла, наконец, встали на место, и они так красиво сложились друг с другом, а ведь она даже не могла вообразить, что они могут так сложиться. Она так хорошо знала эту историю только потому, что это была и её история. Она была _ИХ_ общая.   
— Мне не следовало так много рассказывать тебе о моей гражданской жизни. Извини, я, наверное, увлёкся…

— Вы были на свидании, — выдохнула Маринетт, глядя на него как загипнотизированная. Она пыталась охватить сразу всё. Знакомый оттенок тёмно-зеленых глаз, обычно гораздо аккуратнее уложенные локоны, хорошо знакомая линия подбородка.   
— Что? — незнакомый высокий звук, который выдал Кот-Адриан, заставил её тоже почти пищать.   
— Люди думали, что вы на свидании! Смотрели «Одиночество»! В кинотеатре на Елисейских полях! — пробормотала Маринетт.   
При виде растущей паники на лице своего напарника она почувствовала, что её улыбка стала шире. Кот испуганно попытался придумать оправдание, впрочем, у него уже не было возможности его предложить, потому что Маринетт одним плавным движением бросилась вперёд и прыгнула ему на шею, практически задушив его в объятиях. Она уткнулась лицом в изгиб его шеи и прошептала ему на ухо: 

— Да, Адриан, я бы хотела пойти с тобой на свидание!   
— Леди Баг? — услышала она его голос и почувствовала, как его руки легли ей на плечи, когда он отодвинул её ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть в глаза своим изумлённым, пытливым взглядом.   
— Маринетт, — мягко сказала она, и сладкая улыбка тронула уголки её губ.   
— Маринетт?   
— Маринетт.   
Миг осознания был очевиден. Лицо Кота засияло, как маяк, и звёзды вернулись на свои места; в его глазах, когда он посмотрел на неё. _Её_ звезды. — Маринетт!   
— Маринетт! — повторил он снова с улыбкой, всё ещё сомневаясь, что она не была обычным плодом его воображения. Она соединила руки у него на затылке как раз в тот момент, когда он обхватил её щёку ладонью и нежно погладил большим пальцем.   
— Маринетт, ты бы не хотела…?   
— Да, я согласна на всё! — сказала она, не дожидаясь, пока вопрос сформируется полностью, притягивая его ближе, до того момента, когда расстояние между ними не сократилось и их губы не встретились в самом сладком поцелуе, который она когда-либо могла себе представить.   
Адриан целовал её так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Его большой палец продолжал ласкать её щёку, в то время как другая рука нашла её спину и притянула ближе, пока она практически не села к нему на колени. Он углубил поцелуй, на который Маринетт ответила с таким же рвением, словно он был воздухом, без которого она не могла жить.   
Всевозможные чувства обрушились на неё, голова закружилась, а сердце затрепетало от неописуемого счастья, бьющегося о грудную клетку. Не прерывая их единения ни на секунду, Маринетт попыталась занять более удобную позу. Однако, достаточно было одного неосторожного движения, чтобы она, запнувшись, упала на одеяло под ними, неизбежно утянув Адриана с собой за их переплетённые конечности. Он упал на неё сверху, и искренний смех слетел с его губ, когда он немного приподнялся, чтобы снова найти ее губы своими и прижаться к ним нежным поцелуем. Он убрал прядки чёлки с её глаз и посмотрел на неё с таким выражением, которое Маринетт не могла описать лучше, чем взгляд любви. Она провела пальцами по его волосам и почувствовала, как на её лице появилась влюблённая улыбка, когда её руки нашли кошачьи уши, расположившиеся на его макушке. Повинуясь нелепому импульсу, она почесала его затылок за ушами. Адриан только рассмеялся и снова наклонился к ней, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать в губы. Когда он в конце концов прервал поцелуй, то не отстранился, а прижался к ней лбом.   
— Ты даже не стала дожидаться вопроса. Что, если бы я захотел сделать тебе предложение? — спросил он с чеширской ухмылкой.   
— Я бы тоже сказала «да», — ответила Маринетт со своей глуповатой улыбкой на раскрасневшихся щеках, когда она потянулась, чтобы поцеловать своего ошеломленного парня в губы.   
— Я определенно должен был спросить об этом, — пробормотал он ей в губы, вызвав у неё смешок.   
— А что, если мы начнем с того свидания в кино, которое ты обещал? — спросила она, когда они немного отстранились друг от друга, и она снова смогла нормально дышать. Ну, более или менее.   
— Ты действительно хочешь посмотреть «Одиночество» в… — он замолчал, явно подсчитывая ужасающее количество случаев, когда они смотрели этот фильм вместе и не подозревали об этом до сих пор. — В… Я не могу поверить, что это была ты, даже когда думаю, что этого не могло быть — в шестой раз? — он с улыбкой покачал головой.   
Словно по команде, на заднем плане прозвучало уже так хорошо известное вступление, и свет от огромного экрана заполнил парк.   
— Я хочу посмотреть его снова! — настаивала Маринетт с озорной улыбкой. — Даже если не прямо сейчас.   
Никаких возражений от Адриана не последовало, так как вместо того, чтобы обратить внимание на фильм, она притянула его обратно для еще одного поцелуя.


End file.
